


Blow me

by skinsuit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, PWP, Stendy, This is so cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy wants a raise, Stan doesn't want to give it to her. Guess what? She's going to find a way to get that raise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To the tyger burning bright in the forests of the night](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+the+tyger+burning+bright+in+the+forests+of+the+night).



It had been good day, Stan Pines counted the money at his office desk. He lit up a cigar and took a drag. There was a knock on the door.

“What?!” 

“It’s Wendy.”

He shook his head. What did she want? He didn’t her want her bugging him.

“Come in!” He called.

She slipped in and closed the door behind her. “Hey Stan I’ve been working here-“

 

“-Working yeah right-.” He snorted.

“ -since I was 15, I’m 18 now, I was wondering can I have a raise?” She continued.

“AHAHAHAHA… Blow me.” He said sarcastically. He meant it more as ‘get bent’ or ‘no go away’, not as an invitation. 

But then she shrugged and walked over to the desk. “Alright, but you’ll give me a raise, right?”

“What?! I didn’t mean for you to…”

Then she got on her knees and grabbed the bugle in the front of his pants. The old Stan-o-war responded instantly, getting hard and ready. Oh it felt it good, this hadn’t happened to him in a long, long time.

She smiled at him. “…you want this? Cuz I think you do.”

She kept stroking him through his trousers, making it hard to think about anything other than how amazing it felt.

He responded in a strangled small voice. “…yeah…”

She grabbed the zipper with her teeth and pulled it down. His thick cock sprang up through his boxers . She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. She stared at for second then began to lick the head. He groaned with pleasure. The graffiti on the men’s bathroom wall was right about her. His heart was pounding As her tongue flickered and danced over his cock from tip to root, she used a free hand to massage his balls. And she took the entire length in her wet, hot mouth, engulfing him… he let out a small grunt, and tried not show that this was nearly overwhelming him. And then he felt his cock hit the back of her throat, and it got tighter and wetter, and she was doing… something there was this amazing rhythmic squeezing and jerking sensation. He gasped, he’d almost nutted right there and then! 

She pulled and looked up at him. “So do I get the raise, Stan?” She smiled ran her tongue over the head of his cock, he gave a shiver of pleasure. 

 

He took a drag on his cigar and looked down at her contemplating, as the smoke curled to the ceiling. 

“Keep going and we’ll see.” He said.

“Don’t ash on my head,” She responded and with taking his cock back in her mouth with a obscene, liquid slurping noise.

She kept at it for a while, as he smoked and ran his fingers through her hair. So she thought giving him a bj entitled her to get a bigger share of his money? It was a very good blow job, he had to admit… it was hard to think bout much else. However there were other holes … He smiled wickedly as the thought entered his mind. He raised his hand and tapped her on the shoulder.  
She looked up at him, his cock still in her mouth. 

“Hey Wendy, do you really want that raise?” He said with a smirk. 

She took his cock out her mouth with a liquid cock and grinned. “Yeah, I do.”

“Then get up, drop those pants and bend over the desk.”

She tilted her head. “You think I’m gonna let you fuck me, just because I was sucking your cock, Stan?” She asked

“I think if you really want that raise, you will…” He said. “I might not be wanna give to ya otherwise.”

She rolled her eyes but got to her feet, turning away from him and leaning over the desk she said: “You are so lucky, I want to fuck you, anyhow… maybe I have daddy issues.”

She lowered her jeans, and gave a little waggle of her white panty clad behind before removing those, revealing her slender pale rear. She bent over and spread her legs. Stan stood up and plunged into her hot, wet, and oh so tight cunt. She gave a squeak.

“Not used to having this man inside you,” He commented with a laugh.

“…can you just fuck me?” Wendy sighed.

“I am going to WRECK you.” He shouted as he thrust into her tight cunny. 

She was so hot, so tight, and very wet! Even when he was getting some, twenty years ago, it hadn't been this good. She stifled a moan, as he rammed into her, over and over again. He didn’t know if he could last that long. But he was going to his darnedest to give her a good rough fucking, make her earn every red cent. And now she couldn't stifle it anyone as he slowed down and slid into her all his length And then he sped up and she couldn’t hold back, seh ground her hips into his and was screaming like a banshee. That just spurred him on to fuck her as hard as his body would allow. AGAIN AND AGAIN, holding onto her hips to steady himself. She screamed as the orgasm hit her. At last he pulled out and came with a grunt, spilling he came all over the floor, because he couldn't afford either the child support or the abortion fee. She stumbled away, grabbing her jeans and pulling them up.

She turned and looked at him. “Well Stan?” 

“You earned that raise, kid,” He panted, glasses steamed up and looking more than slightly disheveled. 

She smiled. “Thanks.”

And she hobbled out of office, with the biggest grin on her face. Stan wiped his glasses on his shirt tails. Knowing she’d be back, also next time, he’d see if couldn't fuck her ass.


End file.
